calliehunterfandomcom-20200213-history
Don't Break My Heart
Release "Don't Break My Heart" was released on March 3rd, 2017. Despite originally being the lead single for Kaleidoscope it was scrapped from the album and made a stand-alone single. While on the Bad Decisions Tour, Hunter stated "Don't Break My Heart" is her second favorite song after "Ridiculous". Composition "Don't Break My Heart" is a pop song with heavy Electro-R&B influences. The song moves at a upbeat tempo with various synthesizers, horns, and drum machines. The song's middle 8 contains a rap verse from KCentric. Critical Reception Before the song was released, the previous intended lead single "Me & The Rhythm" had been met with mixed reviews from fans and critics, prompting the release of a new lead single. When released, "Don't Break My Heart" was met with overwhelming positive reviews. The song's experimental production was a highlight of the praise as well as the song's catchy chorus. Some critics complimented Hunter's make-up on the song's official single cover, specifically her eyeliner for being "a clean, perfect cat eye" Commercial Performance After the first day "Don't Break My Heart" was released, the song surpassed "Me & The Rhythm" in first-week streams and managed to accumulate a fair amount of sales and radio support. "Don't Break My Heart" was a trending song on MUZE's streaming internet radio service it's first day. After it's first week of release "Don't Break My Heart" set a personal best for Hunter for first week streams (Overall best week of streaming is "Focus On Me" in April 2016) debuting at #1 on the Streaming 25 chart. The song, also with it's strong sales and decent radio support, became the weeks highest Hot 100 debut at #3, extending Hunter's record of all her album's lead singles opening in the Top 10. The song also started at #3 on the Digital Songs chart. The next week the song fell on the Hot 100 3-6 and 1-2 on the Streaming 25 but rose on the Pop Airplay and Rhythmic 40 charts. The song's third week on the Hot 100 it remained stationary at #6, rising to a new high of #15 on Pop Airplay and moving 29-27 on the Rhythmic 40 chart. The song also remained at #2 on the Streaming 25. As of it's fourth week, "Don't Break My Heart" became the greatest gainer on Pop Radio rising 15-7. It also rose 6-5 on the Hot 100 and 27-21 on the Rhythmic 40 chart. The fifth week the song fell 5-10 on the Hot 100 after multiple songs opened in the top ten that week. It also rose 7-4 on Pop Radio and 21-18 on Rhythmic radio. On it's sixth week, due to a lack of promotion, "Don't Break My Heart" fell out of the top 10 to #13. It also fell on various other charts though rising to a new peak of #16 on the Rhythmic 40. On the week of April 20th, 2017, "Don't Break My Heart" fell 13-21 on the Hot 100 and moved down on various other charts.